Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety handrail which is capable of displaying suction force, wherein when each sucking disc unit draws a wall unstably, a first color (i.e. red) of a movable element is visible through a window of each display unit so as to warn users that the suction force of each sucking disc unit reduces, thus obtaining using safety of the safety handrail.
Description of the Prior Art
A safety sucker contains two conventional warning devices which are connected with a handrail, and the handrail contains a body, two symmetrical press members, two sucking elements, and two symmetrical accommodation grooves, wherein the two symmetrical press members are rotatably fixed on two ends of the body respectively, the two sucking elements are located below the two press members individually, and the two symmetrical accommodation grooves are defined on two sides of the body separately, wherein each of the two warning devices is housed in each of the two accommodation grooves of the handrail. Each warning device is comprised of a casing, a transmission element, a post, a resilient element, at least one limitation block, an alert member, and a column. The casing accommodates the transmission element, the post is mounted below the transmission element, and the resilient element is located above the post and outside the transmission element. Each of the at least one limitation block is arranged above the transmission element and has a plurality of locking recesses formed on one side of each limitation block. The alert member is disposed above each limitation block and has the column fixed on a central portion thereof, and multiple engagement projections are arranged on the column, wherein each of the multiple engagement projections retains with each of the plurality of locking recesses, and the casing is made of translucent material. The alert member of each warning device has a first warning part and a second warning part, wherein the first warning part is green so as to represent safety, and the second warning part is red so as to imply danger.
As a suction force of each sucking element of the handrail diminishes, each warning device makes alert, for example, the resilient element returns to an original position so as to push the post to move outwardly, and each limitation block is pulled downwardly to rotate with the post so that each locking recess engages with each engagement projection, and the alert member is driven to revolve reversely. In the meantime, the second warning part displays on the body in a red color to indicate each sucking element cannot suck a wall securely, thus making alert.
However, the warning device has the follow shortcomings:
1. Each warning device is comprised of the casing, the transmission element, the post, the resilient element, the at least one limitation block, the alert member, and the column. Accordingly, each warning device is complicated and is assembly at high production cost.
2. When the alert member of each warning device revolves reversely, the resilient element pushes the post to move outwardly, each limitation block of the transmission element is pulled downwardly to engage with each locking recess as the column rotate, hence the alert member is actuated to rotate reversely. Therefore, each warning device operates in a complicated manner.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.